Chance Encounter
by Smurf2005
Summary: AU. When I arrived in Tokyo, I wasn't looking for love. But, there was a chance encounter that changed that forever. Rated "T" for language, may go up to "M" later.
1. The Day I Met Him

A/N: Hello everyone! Smurf here with a brand new story! I fully intended this to be a one-shot, but I guess this will have chapters to it. My story had other plans. This is an AU story, so the Mew Mew thing never happened. As of right now, the story has a strong "T" rating for language, but I am thinking of maybe writing another lemon. It's not decided yet. I have to see how my story goes first. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tokyo Mew Mew. Tokyo Mew Mew_ is owned by Ikumi Mia and Yoshida Reiko.

* * *

Chance Encounter

Chapter One- The Day I Met Him

* * *

When I arrived in Tokyo with my parents, this is not what I was expecting. I was sitting on my butt in the middle of the sidewalk, with passers-by laughing at me. My face was beet red and across from me was a guy. The guy across from me had bumped into me while I was walking around. It was his fault I was sitting on my ass on the dirty sidewalk.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

He stood and extended his hand to help me up. I ignored it and stood on my own. I heard him snort and his hand withdrew to his pocket. He opened his mouth to say something else, but I pushed past him. I was pissed. I was wearing my new white shorts, and now there was dirt and mud all over them because of that stupid idiot!

I could hear him behind me, yelling for me to stop. But, I kept walking, hoping that I would lose him in the crowd of people.

"Hey, you! Girl!" I heard him yelling.

You and girl seemed to be all he could call me. After all, he didn't know my name. He didn't know me at all. But no matter what I did, I could not shake him. He was annoying me to no end. Finally, I got fed up with him following me around.

"What do you want?" I literally growled at him.

He stopped and stood a few feet away. His eyes seemed to pierce my soul, but I ignored the feeling. We stood staring at each other, and I was getting the feeling that he was sizing me up. And frankly, it was pissing me off. I was already pissed off because he had bumped into me, and now he was sizing me up, almost like he was trying to pick a fight with me. With a huff, I turned around and walked away.

"Hey! Wait!" I heard him yell.

I broke into a run. I wasn't about to let him catch me. I didn't want to deal with him anymore. I found myself wondering if all people in Tokyo were jackasses like this jerk. I was weaving in and out of people, but I could still hear him behind me. He was slightly taller than me, so he was able to keep up.

At the last minute I turned down an alleyway, and after a couple seconds, it was clear he didn't know I turned. Good. He was a jerk. I slowed to a walk, and I eventually stopped, clutching the stich in my side. I hadn't run like that in years, considering that I always skipped PE in school.

I stood in the alleyway for a couple more minutes before I headed back to a main road. I had to get home and unpack my stuff. I had just exited the alley when I saw him. He was leaning up against the wall, almost like he knew where I was. And judging by that damn smirk on his face, he knew where I was this entire time. Shit.

"Why did you run from me?" he asked, innocently.

I considered yelling for help, but he hadn't done anything yet. He hadn't threatened me and he didn't do anything to harm me. So, I scratched that plan. The only thing I could do was continue to ignore him. I decided on that plan, and if he gets violent, then I will call for help. That was the only plan I had.

I turned away from him and started to walk home. He started to follow me, and that was when I knew I was in trouble. What if he was a rapist or serial killer? I was leading him right to my house where he could rape me and my mom and then kill my family. I glanced back at him, but he didn't seem that way. I mean, it was a little creepy that he was following me, but he didn't look like a bad guy. But sometimes, the bad guys didn't look evil.

We reached the residential streets and he hadn't said anything. He just merely followed me. I didn't know what his problem was, so I stopped and face him. He stopped a few feet away again and just looked at me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked, slightly pissed off.

"Why did you run from me?" he countered.

What the hell was this guy's problem? Why did he have to be like that? I let out a frustrated sigh and turned away from him. I heard him chuckle behind me. Great. Now, he is making fun of me. I turned to face him again, my hands on my hips.

"Just leave me alone!" I said.

I turned around and started to run away from him.

"Wait!" I heard him call out. "What's your name?"

I stopped and faced him.

"What? What did you just say?"

"I asked your name," he said.

"Why do you wanna know my name?" I asked.

He hesitated for a few moments, and I was growing impatient.

"Well, I bumped into you. I was following you because I wanted to make sure you were okay. But, you wouldn't let me ask you. I didn't mean to ask you for your name. It just slipped out. I would like to know it if you are willing to tell me."

He seemed hopeful, and my earlier feelings toward him diminished. It was probably the wrong thing to do since he might decide to attack me, but I didn't feel any hostile feelings from him.

"Momomiya Ichigo. My name is Momomiya Ichigo," I said. "What's yours?"

"Shirogane Ryou," he answered, a smile spreading across his face.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? It's not my best work, but I am going off what I had thought up for the summery. This chapter is rather short, but I promise the next chapters will be longer, and I will try to do regular updates. But, I do work a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean close to 100 hours a week. My bank account loves the money, but my body hates it. Anyways, read and review! Remember, constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames. See you in the next chapter!


	2. The Day I Saw Him Again

A/N: Hello all! Smurf here with a new chapter of _Chance Encounter_! I am sorry it took me so long, I had major writers block. Writers block is the devil. That and I haven't really felt like writing. I think I am stuck in a rut, which is probably why _Smile for Me_ was so sad. I think I was trying to get out of that rut. Anyways, the uniforms mentioned here are two I found while looking for inspiration. The links for Ichigo's Hokkaido uniform and Tokyo uniform can be found on my profile. I like the one I choose for her Tokyo uniform! It's so cute! I would totally wear it! Oh, by the way, Ichigo is 15, and is a first year in high school and Ryou is 17 and a third year. And the class 1-A that you will see in this chapter (and others) shows what class she is in and what year. So, the 1 stands for first year and the A means she is in class A. And in Japan they normally stay in the same class all throughout high school. And the teachers come to them. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tokyo Mew Mew. Tokyo Mew Mew_ is owned by Ikumi Mia and Yoshida Reiko.

* * *

Chance Encounter

Chapter Two- The Day I Saw Him Again

It had been a while since I saw that guy I bumped into. What was his name again? Shirogane Ryou-san? I think that's what it was. He had seen me safely home the day he bumped into me, and I had not seen him since. Of course, I was busy, trying to get used to my life in Tokyo. I was from a little village in Hokkaido called Nemuro, so being in a big city like Tokyo was a little over-whelming.

I had been in Tokyo for a month, and a new school term was starting. I left Hokkaido during my summer break, and luckily, the school I was going to was on summer break as well. I stood in front of my mirror and looked at myself. I felt nervous, wearing this outfit. It was different from what I used to wear at my old school. I used to wear a dark blue sailor style uniform with a red kerchief around my neck and the skirt went down past my knees. The uniform I was wearing was way different. It was almost cool, and almost my style.

The skirt was a red plaid with white and black and a hint of green, and the skirt was much shorter; it came up to mid-thigh. There was black lace lining the bottom of the skirt. I had a black and white blazer that I wore over a white button up shirt and the tie matched the skirt. To complete the ensemble, I had on black knee-high socks. My loafers were downstairs. They were brand new, too.

I sighed as I brushed my red hair, and I debated what I wanted to do with it. I was thinking of going with my trademark pig-tails, but I was in Tokyo now, and I didn't want to give the impression that I was childish. After all, I was in high school.

I decided to leave it down, and after I grabbed my bag, I headed downstairs. My mom was up, cooking breakfast, and my dad was sitting at the table, reading the paper and drinking some coffee. I never liked coffee. But, the smell was a different story; I loved the smell of coffee. My dad looked up and smiled.

"That uniform looks cute on you, Ichigo," he said. "But, I can't say I like the length. The one you wore in Hokkaido was acceptable. But, these Tokyo schools seem wild."

"Oh, Dear," Mom said, "That is the fashion now. Some of the schools in Sapporo had started to shorten the length of the girl's skirts, too. I think it will be fine."

I smiled at my parents. They were so in love, and I wished that someday, I could have a relationship like that. After breakfast, my mom handed me my bento box and after slipping on my shoes, I was out the door with my bag.

As I walked to the school, I was a little surprised that I was able to pass the transfer exam. The transfer exams were always a little tougher then the entrance exams and I was happy that I was able to go to a high school close by. I didn't have to take the train or the bus, so I didn't have to worry about getting groped.

I reached the school twenty minutes early, and I walked into the school, feeling slightly nervous. I walked to the faculty office and introduced myself to my home room teacher. I followed him to the class, and when school started, I introduced myself to the class, and then we all went the opening ceremony.

The opening ceremony here seemed to be the same as it was at my old school. The principal got up and gave his speech, and then he said that the student body president wanted to say something. There was murmur throughout the auditorium, as people talked to each other.

"Shirogane-senpai is so cute!" I heard a girl whisper behind me.

Shirogane-senpai? Was she talking about the guy I bumped into? I looked up at the stage and scanned the area, and that was when I saw him, Shirogane Ryou-san. He was the student body president, and the girl behind me called him senpai, so I guess he was either a second year student or a third year. I leaned over to the girl next me.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Oh! That is Shirogane Ryou-senpai! He is the student body president and a third year! He has the best grades in school and every girl wants to be with him, but every girl who confesses to him gets rejected."

I focused on the stage once more. So, he was a third year, and I had no idea he went to this school. And I had no idea he was a lady-killer at school. I was lost in thought that I didn't pay attention to what he had to say. That was when I heard everyone whispering, and a lot of people were looking over at me. What happened? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something out loud and didn't realize it? That was when I heard my name over the speakers.

"Momomiya Ichigo-san? Is that you?"

Eh? I looked up at the stage and noticed that Shirogane was looking right at me. Shit. He spotted me. I didn't want him to know I was at this school. The principle cleared his throat and reprimanded Shirogane. He apologized and continued on, but the temperature in the auditorium seemed to have dropped by many degrees.

After the opening ceremony was over, I was able to avoid Shirogane. To keep him from tracking me down during breaks, I hid in the restroom and the things I heard about myself were not pleasant.

"Who was that girl Shirogane-senpai mentioned in his speech? He seemed to know who she was," a girl said.

"I heard that she is Momomiya Ichigo from Class 1-A. She isn't pretty at all. Her hair is a reddish-brown. Ugh. Disgusting color."

The girls laughed and left the bathroom. I hadn't even been here for a day and I was already being targeted by girls because of Shirogane. I sighed and left the bathroom. I couldn't wait for winter break.

The day ended with me avoiding Shirogane, but I should have known that he would be waiting for me at the gate. And he was. His golden hair glinted in the sun, and when he saw me, his sapphire blue eyes glinted mischievously.

"Momomiya Ichigo-san, it's nice to see you again," he said.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I thought this would have been suitable for their second meeting. And I think Ryou would be the type of person to call Ichigo out like that. Haha! I hope you liked it, and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Oh, and Nemuro is a real city in Hokkaido, Japan. Look it up! Anyways, read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames! See you in the next chapter!


	3. The Talk in the Park

A/N: Hello, everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Work has been hectic lately. More hours, so less time to sleep. But, I am going on Vacation! I am literally leaving in less than 24 hours, but I wanted to get this done before. It is a bit shorter than what I normally write, so I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do own _Tokyo Mew Mew. Tokyo Mew Mew_ is owned by Ikumi Mia and Yoshida Reiko. If I owned it… well, let's not go there.

* * *

Chance Encounter

Chapter Three- The Talk in the Park

* * *

I was sitting in the park with Shirogane. I don't know why I followed him. I was already being targeted by the other girls at school, and if I am seen with him, well, I would be bullied more.

"I was surprised to see you at that school," Shirogane said. "I didn't know it was you at first, since your hair was down."

"Well, it was nearby. And I liked their uniforms. I was also surprised to see you there, too, Shirogane-senpai. I was even more surprised to know that you were the student body president!"

"Heh. Well, I didn't really want to be the student body president. They just voted for me because of my looks and my grades. I have the highest grades in my class, but that is so I can go to Tokyo University."

We were silent for a couple minutes. I was surprised he was telling me something like this. This was only the second time I had met him, and he was telling me how he felt about being the student body president.

"You're a third year, right?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to graduate? Spring is just around the corner!"

"I know. But, right now, I am feeling a little down. I don't even know if I want to go to college now," Shirogane said.

"Senpai, if you don't want to go to college, why don't you explain that to your parents?" I asked.

He looked up at the sky and stood up. Then he looked down at me.

"My parents are dead," he said. "I'm going to go get something to drink. I'll be right back."

He walked away, and I started to feel bad. I probably shouldn't have said anything, since I hardly know him. He returned a few minutes later with a couple drinks. He handed me a can of strawberry milk and smiled.

"I saw this and thought of you. After all, your name means strawberry," Shirogane said.

"Thank you," I said, slightly surprised.

I popped open the can and took a sip. I secretly loved strawberry milk. I glanced over at Shirogane to see that he was watching me, with a smile on his face.

"I knew you would love strawberry milk. I can tell by your face," he said.

I blushed and looked away from him.

"Senpai, you're a baka," I said.

I heard him chuckle and I turned to look at him.

"At least I am not a baka strawberry," he said, flicking my forehead.

I puffed out my cheeks and pouted. That just made him laugh more. After a couple seconds, I realized I couldn't stay mad and I started to giggle, too. He smiled a gentle smile at me and reached out to ruffle my hair. I closed my eyes tight and I felt the warmth of his hand on my head.

"Momomiya-san," he said softy, "you are a baka strawberry."

I looked up at him and was faced with his sapphire blue eyes. I felt my face turn red and I looked away.

"Senpai," I said, "stop teasing me."

I heard him chuckle as he stood up. He looked down at me, and held out a hand.

"But, you are so fun to tease," he said. "Your expressions are priceless."

I puffed out my cheeks angrily, and he just laughed some more. I smiled again as I took his hand. He helped me stand and as he let go of my hand, the warmth lingered.

"Well, I need to get home," I said, looking at my watch.

I was supposed to be home an hour ago, and my parents were probably wondering where I was. I took out my cell phone and looked at the screen. I had several missed calls and a few more text messages. I sighed as I closed my phone. I was in for it when I got home.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, everything is fine, Senpai. I was just supposed to be home an hour ago, and I am late," I said, forcing a smile.

He reached out and grabbed my hand and started leading me home.

"Then, I will apologize for you," he said.

"What? Senpai, you don't need to do that!" I said.

"But, it's my fault I kept you out so late. I should apologize. I won't feel right if you got into trouble for something I did."

In the end, Shirogane went with me and apologized to my parents for me. My parents were more upset by the fact that I didn't call to say I was going to be late, than by the fact that I just spent a few hours with a guy two years older than me. In fact, they seemed thrilled that I had made a friend. Dad wasn't happy that it was a guy though. My mom asked him if he would like to stay for dinner, but he declined, since he needed to get home. He explained that his Guardian would have dinner waiting for him, but he said that he would like to have dinner some other time.

"I'll see you at school, tomorrow, Momomiya-san."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Senpai."

He bowed and he was gone.

"So, who is that?" Mom asked.

"That is Shirogane Ryou-senpai. We met at school," I said.

I wasn't about to tell her how we really met. She seemed satisfied with my answer and went to finish up dinner. I took my bag upstairs and started on my homework, but I couldn't concentrate. My mind was on Shirogane. Stupid Shirogane! My head dropped forward, and landed on my desk with a dull thud. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I didn't know why all I thought about was him. I could still feel the warmth on the top of my head and on my hands.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? I hope this will hold you over until I can get the next chapter written. I will work hard, but I have writers block. And writers block is evil. I will try to work hard though. Please continue to support me. Anyways, read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, and flames will be used to burn gay sparking vampires. See you next chapter!


End file.
